Birthday Party
by Orcawhales.and.owls
Summary: Emma pushes Regina into going with her to Snow s Birthday party. When she says something totally wrong before the party, Regina plans her revenge. This is a one-shot and is rated very, very light M because of innuendos and language. As you can see, i obviously suck at summaries, and i hope the story is much better than this.


**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Once upon a Time, cause if I did, Swanqueen would be canon since like forever. This is my first story and I really hope it doesn´t suck. Reviews are of course appreciated :)**

"_Come on, Gina, please, do it for me." Emma held Regina at her upper arms and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "Don´t Emma. Just don´t think about doing your puppy-eyes on me." The blonde bowed her head a little bit and began trembling with her lips."Baby, pleeeaaaseee." She whined. When Regina turned her head to the ground, Emma knew she had won. The darker woman could not stand her puppy-eyes, and as Emma knew this, she took advantage of it more than often. This was one of those moments."Fine. I´ll go. But just for one hour, no second longer." Immediately, a big smile spread across Emma´s face and she threw her arms around Reginas neck. When she felt the blonde´s soft lips on hers, her face began to light up, too."Thank you, babe." Emma says, " I know that you and my mum aren´t best friends, but she tries to be nice to you, and so she invited you to her birthday party even-""Stop it Emma. I know what you are trying to say, and I would highly recommend you to just shut up. One hour and no longer." Then again, Emma felt Reginas lips on her´s and she tightened her arms around her neck. "I love you", "I love you too, Emma"._

One week later, the two women stood in front of Snows apartment, but as Emma lifted her hand to ring the doorbell, Regina stopped her.

"Emma, this is ridiculous. Why do I have to come to her birthday party anyway? I tried to kill her, for heaven´sake, and that several times! If that is not enough to stop her from inviting me to her party, than she has serious problems. Maybe I bought the wrong present, I think a few sessions with our dear cricket Mr. Hopper, would be more fitting."

"Regina, stop snapping at me! You are my girlfriend and you promised me to come with me. And you are her step-mother, don´t you think it´s kind of like your duty to be at your little girl´s birthday party?"

While the stunned brunette slowly realized what Emma just said, the latter smirked widely. Not many people were able to leave Regina Mills speechless, and she was very smug she was among them.

"Don´t you dare playing this card, Miss Swan, or I will-"

Just before the infuriated woman could end her sentence, the door opened, and a very happy Snow, wearing an extraordinary stupid crown (as she should be treated like a princess on her very special day) stood smiling in front of them, waving them in.

"Oh I know I heard voices from outside. Emma, darling, come in. And you too, Regina, i´m so glad both of you came.", Snow White cried happily, while leading the way. On their journey to the living room, they walked past an obviously pissed pirate, waving with his hook, who was debating with Lacey about the correct use of eyeliner. This could be a long evening.

"Happy Birthday mom.", Emma says, taking Regina´s hand and lightly petting it, trying to tell her that it is not going to be that bad.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Snow." The brunette saves her comment on the other womans silly headdress, and instead of it just sneers widely. But her little dispute with her girlfriend was not forgotten. Emma stepped the boundaries with that step-mother comment, and she has to pay for that.

"Thanks, you two. Regina, i´m so surprised, only in a positive way of course, that you are here, too. I mean you told me last week that you don´t have the time to come. So, darling, what happened?"

At Snow´s use of the word 'darling' ,Regina cringed. "Oh, your dear daughter asked so nicely and as she promised me a reward afterwards, I just couldn´t deny this to her and adjourned my meetings ."

She smiled and winked at Emma. If Emma plays unfair, so will she. Oh, Regina found the perfect way of revenge. And everyone who knew Regina Mills, knew that her revenge is never to be taken lightly. Just think about the poor guy at the grocery store last week, who took the last avocado. She took care of him, never seeing an avocado in his entire life again.

"You know, Emma´s rewards are the best. When she does that thing with her tongue-"

Emma gasped and rammed her elbow into Reginas ribs softly to shut her up."Oh I don´t think Snow is interested into hearing that kind of stuff, Gina."

The very shocked looking, but still smiling Snow hastily put her hands on her ears like a little kid, turned around and ran of to Charming. Regina nearly fell to the ground from laughing and wiped the tears out of her eyes, but Emma did not believe it to be that funny. When Snow was out of hearing distance the blonde loudly whispered:

"Regina! Why did you do this?! She is shocked for a lifetime. It is her fucking birthday, so why can´t you be nice to her for once?!"

"Why, no, Emma, I have been nice to her. She asked, and I gave her an honest answer. I also could have said 'because your daughter promised to bang me the moment we arrive home', but I didn´t. You should be thanking me for this!"

When Regina said the word 'bang', they heard a loud whistling coming from Ruby. Wolf senses, they forgot.

While Emma simpered dumbly about Ruby´s reaction because of her exceptional hearing sense, Regina poofed herself away from her. When Emma noticed her absence, she turned around looking for her lover. She found her talking to Rumpelstiltskin and set off to join them. When she approached them, she put her arms around Reginas slim waist and lied her head on the brunette´s shoulder from behind. The darker woman had to control herself to stop an approving hum from escaping her throat. No, she had to stay with her plan, and that included reluctance. At least at the moment.

"Emma, what are you doing here? Don´t you see i´m trying to hold a conversation? So if you would please let go of me this instant.."

The brunette wiggled herself out of Emma´s grasp and took a step forward. Emma gave her a dumbfounded look and shrugged.

"So where were we?.." Regina smiled and again engaged Rumpelstiltskin in a long conversation about the best way to rip someones heart out.

Half an hour later Snow ringed a bell and said when everyone was silent: "Anyone want cake?"

She smiled expectantly as everyone seated themselves around the large table. Emma took the seat to her girlfriends left and stroked the brunettes leg. Regina ignored her fully. Now comes part three of her devilish plan, she thought. She could almost hear herself laughing in this evil 'Muhahahaha' way, while taking a piece of cake. The innuendos near Snow and her reluctance were one thing, but she knew that this, what she was going to do will drive Emma totally wild.

After they finished singing 'Happy Birthday' for Snow, Emma tried to involve Regina into a conversation, but found herself totally ignored by the brunette. When she saw Emma looking at her, she slowly took some cake into her mouth and turned the fork sinfully in her mouth. She let the fork tardily glide out of her mouth and moaned quietly as she took another bite of the sweet treat. She felt Emmas gaze on her and continued relishing the cake. As some of the cream dropped on her cleavage, she wiped it away with her finger and then delightfully licked it off of her digit, slightly sucking on it. Although her eyes are closed, she knew that Emmas gaze was layed on her. She heard her groaning. The blonde´s eyes had already darkened with lust and she gulped audibly. Regina smiled smugly, and released her finger from her mouth with a pop.

After she had eaten half of her cake this way, she stopped and let her left hand slowly glide up and down Emmas leg. When she felt the blonde twitch under her hand, she let it wander nearer and nearer to Emmas jeans-clad sex, and when she slightly touched her clit through the fabric, Emma shrieked and suddenly stood up, nearly throwing her chair over in her haste.

"What the actual _fuck_ are you doing, Regina?!", she screamed. All eyes were now layed on Emma, and the room went completely silent.

"First you ignore me the whole evening, and now you think you can do your fuck with me, just because you like to? I´m not your bitch, woman!"

"Yeah, Bitchfight!" Ruby screamed loudly, trying to cheer the women up.

Everyone stared awkwardly at Emma, and Charming stood up. "Woaah, I think I´m going on a walk. I really have no need for hearing that, that just makes me feel _uncomfortable. _I´m out." Charming left the room. Regina chuckled slightly on Charming´s behaviour.

"Out is a good idea, I don´t have the nerves for this goddamn shit!" Emma grumbled, as she followed her father, waving angrily with her arms.

"Anyone wants another piece of cake?" Snow asks desperately, trying to save the situation.

15 minutes later Regina stood up and walked to Emma´s death trap of a car. She slowly opened the door of the yellow bug and slided onto the passenger seat. They stayed silent, staring out the window for a few minutes, until Regina spoke up.

"I am so sorry, Emma. I didn´t want it to end like this."

"Shut up.", Emma sayd.

"What?"

"Please, shut the fuck up.", Emma stated. She then leaned in and kissed her girlfriend passionately. Regina looked dumbfounded into the blondes eyes, not quite understanding what suddenly happened to the angry blonde.

"What was that for?"

Emma straddled the older woman´s hips and kissed her again. She then trailed kisses all along the throat of the other woman, wandering up her jaw, just sometimes stopping to talk. Regina began to groan in slowly building arousal.

"That, babe, was for making me wet. You have no idea how fucking wet I am, just because of you eating cake " She growled with a husky voice and began to kiss her again. "What took you so long? I hoped you´d follow me out after I made such a scene..."

Slowly, Emma put her hand into her girlfriends shirt and massaged one breast, while burying the other hand in the short brown locks of her lover. She hears a loud moan, escaping the brunettes throat.

"So..So this was all your plan? My, my, you have acting skills, my dear."

"You have no idea, what other skills I have. But you´ll see, when we´re home."

Regina moaned into Emma´s mouth, when she kissed her a last time, before Emma breathlessly sat back into her own seat.

"Oh I just love it, when you make these little sounds for me, and believe me, my dear, your gonna make them the whole night..."


End file.
